Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
|writer=Thomas Hart |release=November 6, 2001 |runtime=1 hour, 2 minutes |rating= |available=VHS DVD iTunes}} Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a direct-to-video compilation movie based on the Disney animated television series House of Mouse, consisting of a few Christmas shorts. Synopsis Mickey Mouse has just finished up another successful night at the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve and is wishing the guests a safe journey home. However, Goofy points out that a huge snowstorm has trapped them in the House. Mickey decides to have a free-of-charge Christmas party for the guests. Donald Duck, on the other hand, is being awfully Ebenezer Scrooge-like for a reason that is never given and would prefer not to take part in the festivities. However, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy get him to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa on stage next a fire place set and comfy armchair. Minnie then finds some Christmas cartoons they haven't shown today and they decide to play them. After the first cartoon, "Donald on Ice", Ludwig Von Drake presents "the science of Santa" to explain some of the impossibilities of his traveling over the world in one night (using the speed to have a future version of himself steal a cookie jar from his mother, who is surprisingly at the club as well). Donald is still not in the Christmas mood, so Mickey shows clips of him asking the audience members what they wished to have for Christmas. Seeing that Donald is still not willing to change his mood, Mickey shows two more cartoons, Pluto's Christmas Tree and "The Nutcracker", plus excerpts of Mickey decorating his house from "Mickey's Christmas Chaos". Unfortunately, even after seeing that, Donald still refuses to change his mood, earning frowns form everyone in the audience (except for Grumpy, who actually smiles at this). Feeling defeated, Mickey heads to the roof, where he talks to Jiminy Cricket about how he tried so hard to make Donald feel the Christmas spirit. Jiminy then advises him to make a wish upon a star. Doing so, Mickey receives a star from the sky and returns to the stage, offering Donald the opportunity to put it on the tree as it lacks one. This simple act fills Donald with joy as he plays the star on the tree. The star then starts working its magic on the House, turning all the wreaths they have around the club gold and adding more golden wreaths throughout (even giving the Magic Mirror Spirit in the lobby a hat). They show their last cartoon for the night, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and afterward, everyone, even the villains, sing the closing song, "The Best Christmas of All". Mickey then tells the viewers "Merry Christmas" and Tinker Bell ends the film. Featured cartoons * "Donald on Ice" * Pluto's Christmas Tree * "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (excerpts) * "The Nutcracker" * Mickey's Christmas Carol Songs * "The Best Christmas of All" Trivia * When Pluto's Christmas Tree and Mickey's Christmas Carol are shown, the House's TV screen is in 4:3 format rather than its usual widescreen appearance. * Certain scenes in the House segments are recycled from episodes of the show (although these episodes were not aired until about a year after the video's release): ** Parts of Mickey's "Mouse on the Street" interviews were taken from "Clarabelle's Christmas List". ** Von Drake's "The Science of Santa" speech was reused from "Pete's Christmas Caper". ** Cinderella, Eeyore, and Mushu saying what they're thankful for is taken from "House of Turkey". ** The Mad Hatter's "Ode to a Hat" was recycled from the beginning of "Mickey vs. Shelby". Availability Disney originally released the film on VHS and DVD on November 6, 2001. For bonus features, the DVD release included the series premiere episode "The Stolen Cartoons", a two-minute featurette titled "The Sounds of Christmas" hosted by Wayne Allwine, and the "Deck the Halls" and "Sleigh Ride" segments from Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs. The DVD was reissued with new cover art on November 3, 2009. MickeysMagicalXmas_VHS_2001.jpg| MickeysMagicalXmas_DVD_2001.jpg| MickeysMagicalXmas_DVD_2009.jpg| Cast Note: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts (and the King), Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Cheshire Cat, Mortimer Mouse, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Prince Eric, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, the Sultan, Abu, Iago, Pocahontas, Governor Ratcliffe, Meeko, Pongo, Perdita, Colonel the Sheepdog, Bongo, Fiddler and Fifer Pig, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Babette, Elliott the Dragon, Mr. Owl, the penguin waiters, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Fa Mulan, Mowgli, King Louie, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine, Hugo, Merlin, Madam Mim, Snow White, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Queen Grimhilde, the Magic Mirror, Hobo Cookie, Mayor Cookie, José Carioca, Geppetto, Stromboli, Yen Sid, Baloo, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Lady and the Tramp, Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, John, and Tinker Bell all make appearances (mostly in crowd shots), including singing part of the closing song, but do not have speaking roles. See also * "Pete's Christmas Caper" * "Clarabelle's Christmas List" External links * Disney Wiki: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * * Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Released in the 2000s Category:Compilations and anthologies